Celos One-shot, HirotoxRyuuji
by nekoshimaii
Summary: Repentinamente, Hiroto ha estado toda la mañana molesto con Ryuuji, y este, como buen novio que es, le insiste, hasta que por fin descubre la razón. Algo tan simple y llano, como los celos.


_Ciaoussu! _

_¡Hey! Gente, aquí traigo un mini One-shot de mi pareja favorita. Hace poco ya actualicé mi fic, así que aproveché para hacer este One-shot, que me vino de repente la inspiración XD Espero que les guste!_

HirotoxMidoriakwa

CELOS

-Hiroto... Háblame ya, por favor.

Ryuuji llevaba llamando a su amigo durante media hora, y este seguía ignorándole. Llevaba toda la mañana, y la verdad, podía querer mucho a su novio, pero cuando se ponía así de terco, no había quien lo aguantase. Se acercó nuevamente a Hiroto, y se sentó junto a él. Le miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Mientras que su novio, seguía mirando hacía al frente, sin contestarle.

-Hiroto… Si estas enfadado, aunque sea dime por qué. –suplicó Ryuuji, moviéndole el hombro.

-No estoy enfadado.-contestó secamente.

-¡Noo, que va! Solo llevas ignorándome toda la mañana. –habló, claramente con un tono de sarcasmo.

Hiroto le miró de reojo, y resoplo. La verdad, ni él sabía por qué estaba molesto, simplemente, de pronto se molestó. Ya eran novios desde hace casi un mes, la verdad, Ryuuji le gustaba desde que tenían quince años, y por fin, a sus dieciocho años, consiguió decláresele. Ryuuji tardo en contestar, y días después terminaron siendo novios, y bueno hasta ahora. Pero esta mañana, cuando fue a recoger a Ryuuji para ir al instituto, vio como estaba junto a Haruya, su amigo de toda la vida, y bueno, estaban abrazados, muy abrazos, y eso…eso le provoco algo raro, algo que no se podía explicar, era una opresión en el pecho, algo molesto.

-Hiroto… de verdad, aun no entiendo por qué estas molestos.

-¡Pero que yo no estoy molesto! –exclamó, levantándose del sofá.

-¿Entonces por qué me gritas? –preguntó Ryuuji, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que miraba aún confuso a su novio.

-Por qué…por qué…bueno, por qué…-no sabía que contestar, ni él sabía por qué lo estaba, solo que…cuando miraba a la cara a Ryuuji, recordaba cuando se abrazó a Haruya, y vuelve a sentir esa sensación tan molesta.

-¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó Ryuuji, levantándose del sofá, y plantándose frente a él. – Si de verdad hice algo que te molestara, lo siento. No quise hacer daño, pero…por favor, dime que hice. –suplicó. Cuando Hiroto se le confesó, no supo que decir. Siempre le había atraído la atención, y siempre pensó que era guapo e interesante, y al final, no pudo evitar fijarse tanto en él, que le terminó gustando. Pero, se avergonzó tanto cuando le dijo que le quería, que no pudo evitar salir corriendo. Desde que comenzó a salir con Hiroto, siempre le ha costado ser cariñoso y sabía que eso era malo.

-Pues...es que…-Hiroto se liaba con las palabras. –¡Yo…yo me sentí mal!

Ryuuji formo una mueca de confusión.

-¿Mal? ¿Mal de qué? –preguntó.

-¡Esta mañana, cuando abrazaste a Haruya!

-¿Cuándo abrazaba a Haruya? Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por qué… ¡Yo soy tu novio, y eres mucho más cariñoso con él que conmigo, parece es como si le quisieras a él!

-¿Qué? Pero…si yo te quiero es a ti, eres mi novio, solo abracé a Haruya por qué al fin fue capaz de declarársele a Fuusuke. No hace falta que te pongas celoso.

-Pe… ¿Có…cómo, celoso? –preguntó, con los ojos como platos.- ¡Yo..yo no estoy celoso! –exclamó, retrocediendo unos pasos, mientras que su cara se tornaba completamente de rojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no estas celoso? Pero si acabas de decir que estabas molesto cuando abracé a Haruya.

-Pe…pero eso no es estar celoso.

-¡Claro que lo es! Hiroto, estabas celoso de Haruya. –exclamó, formando una sonrisa algo picarona. Su novio estaba celoso, era la primera vez que le pasaba, y eso le hacía mucha ilusión.

-¡No estoy celoso! –insistió.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que no! –dijo imitando lo que decía Hiroto, para confundirle.

-¡Que sí! –y como bien pensó Ryuuji, así paso. Provocando que rompiera a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo has admitido! –reía con ganas, agarrando su estómago con sus manos, tanto que terminó nuevamente sentado en el sofá. Hiroto se sonrojo más, y apretó los puños avergonzado.

-Pe…. ¡Pero es normal, ¿no?! –exclamó. –Nunca eres cariñoso conmigo, y eso que soy tu novio. Yo soy siempre el que te dice que te quiero, y el que te besa, y el que…bueno, y el que siempre empieza cuando hacemos "eso" –dijo lo último, algo más avergonzado. Ryuuji se quedó sin habla, iba a replicar, pero, Hiroto tenía razón, él nunca ha sido exactamente "cariñoso", y en la cama, aunque disfrutara por completo, bueno, como no disfrutar, era un placer, un éxtasis, pero, Ryuuji es muy tímido.

-Yo…

-Parece como si…no me quisieras, como si solo aceptaste salir conmigo por pena. –dije bajando la mirada. Era lo que realmente pensaba.

-Hiroto…-Ryuuji le miró, y se levantó. Se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su novio, y agarró su rostro con sus dos manos, haciendo que le mirara a la cara.

-Si no me quieres… dímelo.

-¡Pero si yo te quiero! ¿Cómo no voy a quererte? Si estoy coladito por ti desde hace más de un año. –le dijo avergonzado. –yo, soy muy tímido, y…como tú ya has tenido otras parejas, y más experiencias, pues me da vergüenza que no sea igual de bueno que los demás.

-Ryuuji, pero si eres como….como un sex-symbol, Ryuuji eres adorablemente sexy, y en la cama eres…eres….joder, no me hagas decírtelo. ¿Por qué tendrías que estar avergonzado?

-Joder Hiroto pues por qué encima tienes un año menos que yo, y has tenido miles de más experiencias. –lloriqueó Ryuui.

-¿Pero qué más da que tu tengas diecinueve y yo dieciocho? –preguntó Hiroto, sin pover evitar una sonrisa por el comportamiento de su novio.

-¡Pues joder, que no quiero ser uno más que diga que te ama! -exclamó sonrojándose más.

-¿Q..qué? –preguntó algo confuso ¿Ha escuchado lo que cree que ha escuchado?

-¡Que sí, que sí! –bocinó bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido, como odiaba decir cosas cursis.- ¡Oíste bien! Estoy enamorado de ti ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Ryuuji…-Hiroto aún estaba analizando todas y cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boquita de su novio. - ¿Me…me amas?

-¡No me hagas repetirlo Hiroto Kiyama, por que no lo voy a hacer! –avisó mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Hiroto sonrió, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y sus ojos se humedecieron, hasta tal punto de tener ganas de llorar. –¡O..oye, pero no llores por eso idiota! –exclamó Ryuuji alarmado, al ver como las primeras lágrimas ya amenazaban por salir.

-Pe…pero es que, nunca me has dicho que te gusto, o…o que te quiero, y…-Ryuuji suspiró sonrojado, limpiando con su dedos pulgar la lagrimas que iba a salir. –y… en vez de eso, has dicho que me amas.

-Aay, realmente eres muy sensible Hiroto. –resoplo Ryuuji acariciando el pelo de su novio.

-¡Y tu un insensible!

-Jajaja, bueno, bueno…ya está. Ha quedado claro que estabas celoso por Haruya...-a eso, Hiroto le miro mal. –y que yo…bueno que yo eso que ya sabes tú.

-¡Dilo! –rogo el menor.

-¡Ja! Ni muerto Kiyama.

-Por faaa –insistió.- ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa, por…-sus súplicas cesaron, ya que unos finos y delicados labios, se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos, Hiroto sonrió, cerró los ojos y abrazo con fuerza a Ryuuji, convirtiendo segundo a segundo, ese tierno y delicado beso, en uno con mucha más potencia.

_¡__Hey! :3 La verdad, me pareció bastante corto, pero bueno, es lo que tienen lo One-shot XD Pensé que podría hacer lemmon, pero me arrepentí al final x33, es muy tarde, y me tengo que dormiiir, aquí ya son las ocho de la mañana, y no he dormido nada e.e _ _Jajaja, así que lo deje hasta por aquí. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, y de paso, también un comentario! O3O!_


End file.
